Seis puntos
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué es una simple cicatriz en alguna parte de tu cuerpo cuando crees que tu alma fue marcada con el peor de los estigmas…?


Seis puntos.

**Resumen: **¿Qué es una simple cicatriz en alguna parte de tu cuerpo cuando crees que tu alma fue marcada con el peor de los estigmas…?

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Hurt/Comfort-Amistad.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **

**Notas: **Fanfic escrito para la cuarta actividad del primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **17/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Frase:** "Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas." **William Shakespeare **

* * *

**Seis puntos.**

Las veces que había visto esas situaciones desde lejos, desde fuera, como si no a él no le ocurrieran o no pudieran tocarlo, una sonrisa se había formado burlona en sus labios… En el sólo hecho de pensar en los pobres idiotas que decían poder cometer todo tipo de locuras movidos por el odio y la venganza.

¿El amor? El amor es un motivador más fuerte, sí… Y a veces, capaz de empujar a una persona a hacer cosas que jamás creyó. La locura más grande sin detenerse a premeditarlo un segundo.

Sherlock lo sabe, lo ha venido viendo desde que comenzó a interesarse en ser detective. Pero ahora… ahora él podría decir que lo entiende, que sabe a ciencia cierta lo que es estar del otro lado de las sensaciones; donde el raciocinio no le sirve de mucho… de nada en realidad.

Cerró sus ojos ante el dolor agudo, obligándolo a apretar los dientes con fuerza para reprimir el quejido… Necesitaba distraerse para dejar de pensar en cosas que ya no deberían tener sentido para él. 'Deberían no tenerlo', pero lo tienen…

Tiempo atrás le había dicho a John que él no era ningún héroe, que estos no existían… Y si lo hicieran, justamente él no sería uno de ellos. Aún seguía creyendo lo mismo, casi tan férreamente como cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios para total desencanto de John.

El doctor parecía esperar mucho de él, aún cuando Sherlock no supiera bien qué era lo que esperaba…

Pero de seguro que no era eso. Definitivamente no 'eso' que había estado haciendo en esos años bajo el amparo de la clandestinidad, bajo la protección de la oscuridad de las diversas ciudades de Europa… John jamás podía sentirse orgulloso de él por algo como eso.

Y no había excusa que pudiera utilizar… Se había convertido en uno más de los asesinos que el capturaba. Tal vez en Alemania aún estuvieran buscando las huellas de un fantasma muy parecido a él… Aquel que cometió la brutal masacre que…

"No". No era tiempo de pensar en ello… Eso había quedado muchos meses atrás, lejos de él, pero irónicamente, muy dentro suyo.

¿Por qué? ¿En verdad se había sentido tan vivo al arrebatarle la vida a otro ser humano? ¿Eso es lo que verdaderamente era él?

¿Realmente un psicópata?.

Apretó los puños tratando de evitar recordar las secuencias de imágenes en su cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía la seguridad de que aquellos hombres fueran de la red de Moriarty, pero habían cometido el error de meterse en su camino… y él ya había tardado mucho, las cosas se le habían puesto difíciles, no tenía tiempo para perder. Lo demás era nebuloso… como si su propia mente hubiese decidido borrar ciertos aspectos de ese día.

Sólo recordaba la sangre, y el grito aterrado de alguien bajo su cuerpo, cuando todo ya había pasado. Estaba sumamente mal herido, pero increíblemente todavía en pie, intentando sacarle alguna clase de información a ese hombre, algo que pudiera ayudarlo a dar con los otros hombres de Moriarty, esos que siempre estaban escapándosele.

Únicamente había conseguido gritos de horror y blasfemias, amenazas de muertes que no hicieron más que sacarle una sonrisa siniestra… él ya era un hombre muerto. ¿Por qué debería asustarle la muerte?.

No, la muerte ya no le asustaba, dudaba que algo lo hiciera ya… Se limpió la cara luego que el disparo lo manchara de sangre, y se dejó caer en el suelo junto al cadáver. Una rápida mirada por el lugar le reveló mucho de lo que su mente había borrado, presa de tantas emociones al mismo tiempo.

Se había enfrentado a cinco hombres, y había salido vivo… casi entero, pero un poco más muerto en realidad.

Había matado y cometido atrocidades sin que una sola idea moral en contra fuese una molestia para su mente, había sido frío hasta donde pudo serlo; estaba seguro de lo que hacía y de cómo lo llevaba a cabo, nada parecía escaparse de su plan original…

Pero la recta final se acercaba, y con ella la idea cada vez más fuerte de poder ver a John de nuevo una vez más; tal vez, la razón más fuerte por lo cual haya hecho todo eso siempre fuera esa: la de proteger a John.

Pero no era verdad que no le temía a nada, que no dudaba de sus decisiones. John siempre había esperado mucho de él, y se había desilusionado por cosas tan pequeñas que ahora… Estaba aterrorizado de que John no pudiera verlo a él debajo de todo eso en lo que se había convertido. Que jamás quisiera volver a verlo como quien había sido… que haya llegado al punto de que ya desilusionarse de él no sería suficiente…

Oyó el movimiento a su lado, lento y suave, la respiración acompasada, controlando una mano segura y práctica en su trabajo… lo cual no era una tarea sumamente fácil, no cuando el resto de su cuerpo parecía temblar por completo.

Sherlock respiró, suavemente, tratando de imitar la respiración que lo acompañaba… tratando de llegar a conectarse con el otro cuerpo, como si en verdad fueran uno, aunque estuviesen tan separados.

El murmullo de las voces de fondo se iba apagando lentamente mientras más se concentraba en respirar. Y él que había pensado que era una acción aburrida de realizar…

Sintió que los dedos perdían contacto con su piel, y se obligó a abrir los ojos; a buscar en los celestes el resumen completo de sus miedos. Y allí estaba el temor, también escrito en los orbes claros de su compañero.

—Es mi mejor trabajo, pero aun así quedará una marca. —Oyó la voz de John, como si no hubiera pasado ni dos minutos de la última vez que le había hablado, así de cerca, así de suave…

Sherlock no le respondió, sólo elevó sus dedos hasta la sutura en su frente, dejando que las yemas rugosas hicieran contacto con los puntos.

—Pero no será tan visible, no te preocupes… Aún seguirás siendo 'sexy'. —Le sonrió, a pesar de que tenían mucho de qué hablar, mucho que explicar; pero de todas maneras, John le sonrió.

—No me importaría llevar una cicatriz, John… En verdad que no.

—Eso dices porque no tienes ninguna, y si me permites… pretendo que eso siga siendo así.

El detective se obligó a sonreír, John estaba equivocado, tenía muchas y muy diversas… y algunas de ellas eran las más difíciles de llevar, pero no estaba dispuesto a arrepentirse, no podía hacerlo.

—Y si no pudo, Sherlock… te ayudare a curarlas. —John sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, elevándolo lo suficiente para que Sherlock no rehuyera de su mirada fija, como lo venía haciendo hasta esos momentos. —Recuerda que soy tu doctor.

—Gracias, John. —Tal vez John no pudiera leerlo, saber lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente, pero seguro sabía lo que ocurría en su alma, en su corazón… John era bueno en eso, y Sherlock se sintió seguro otra vez.

El sonido de la ambulancia los obligó a volver a la realidad momentáneamente. John volvió a pasar sus dedos por los puntos en la frente del detective, alargando el toque hasta casi convertirlo en una caricia. Sherlock no pareció molesto, así que lo repitió tantas veces como sintió necesarias.

Sherlock permaneció sentado en el estribo de la ambulancia, sus ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo levemente inclinado hasta conseguir el apoyo necesario en el torso de John. Su doctor curaría cualquier herida… John era capaz de hacer eso.

Mycroft suspiró viendo a su hermano desde lejos, la presencia de John volvía a poner ese brillo en los ojos de Sherlock, ese que se había acostumbrado a ver desde que el doctor comenzó a vivir con él, y al cual se había encontrado extrañando en los años de su falsa muerte.

Había presenciado, casi sin posibilidad de intervención, cómo Sherlock caminaba sobre una delgada línea, siempre a punto de caer, siempre a punto de perderse en algo que no era ni remotamente él…

Desvió sus ojos, Lestrade estaba a unos cuantos metros, observándolo, sus ojos se encontraron y sabía lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por su mente. El cuerpo de Moran muerto en el suelo, con los forenses a su alrededor; era hora de parar ese circo y tomar las riendas de todo. Curiosamente, esa vez Lestrade no lo vio de mal genio cuando sus hombres vinieron a llevarse toda prueba o evidencia.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** No creo haber hecho antes un H/C… así que no sabía cómo me iba a salir, ya bastante me cuesta apegarme a un Promp determinado, así que rara vez sé que escribir sin alejarme de la idea original.


End file.
